fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Aiwa Etsuko
is the main protagonist in Color Cutie Pretty Cure!. She is a 12 year old girl who is cheerful and is always creating new ideas. Her Pretty Cure ego is and she holds the power of the Red Crystal. Her catchphrase is . General Information Personality Etsuko is joyful, bright, and cheerful. She always loves new adventures and searches for inspiration. She cares greatly about her friends and never lets them down. Etsuko has a passion for art, and usually takes time out of every day to draw or color. Another thing she enjoys is nature. She loves to run and let her imagination soar. Etsuko is extremely creative compared to others, and is always inventing new ideas. From books to artwork to decorations, she is creative in everything. Her friends and peers look up to her, asking her for ideas and requesting artwork or tips. Many adults see her as an energetic, artistic girl. Throughout the anime, Etsuko seems to change. She becomes stronger and braver, still maintaining her happy, creative personality. She states that she wants to either be an artist, or just a girl who helps others. In episode 17, Etsuko's love for animals is shown. She also reveals later on that she is a bit nerdy. When it comes to school, she excels at Art and Language Arts, but is not great in History and Math. She usually doesn't focus on school, but she tries to make time to study and do homework. Etsuko overall is intelligent, but has her faults. Appearance As a civilian, Etsuko is a shorter girl with scarlet hair tied in two pigtails with heart barrettes. She has light pink cheeks that some say make her look cute. Etsuko has deep red eyes and a bright smile. She usually wears a variety of outfits, changing almost every episode. She wears pink slip on shoes with white socks. History Before Pretty Cure Before life as a Pretty Cure, Etsuko was normal. She spent time with friends, drew, watched televison, everything that was normal. But she realized that her life wasn't that special. She wanted to make her life more exciting, but she didn't know how. But one day, things changed when Cure Rose was born. Finding the Red Crystal and Becoming Cure Rose While on her afternoon jog, Etsuko spots something landing in a bush. She discovers a crystal with a red tint to it. On her way home, Crimson falls into Etsuko's arms. He introduces himself, and once in her room, he tells her about the fall of Nijiiro. Crimson then explains the Pure Jewel shattering, and the Pure Crystals being the only hope left. The two get to know each other, but their conversation is interrupted by a crashing sound. Etsuko and Crimson find her friend, Satomi, on the ground. Crimson tells her Satomi's thoughts turned her into a monsterous creature. Once Etsuko defends her friend, light appears around her. Crimson explains the Pure Crystal's response to her, and she learns she can transform into a magical girl who can fight the monster. Etsuko then transforms into Cure Rose. Cure Rose fights the monster, extremely well, purifying the Mono with Red Rainbow Storm. In surprise, she realizes she just defeated the Mono with ease. After detransforming, Crimson tells her she is the new generation of the Legendary Pretty Cure. Walking home, Tangerine spots a girl who she thinks might be the next Pretty Cure. Tangerine and Cure Amber At Etsuko's house, Crimson introduces a surprised Etsuko to one of his friends, Tangerine. The two faries tell her about the destruction of Nijiiro. Meeting Magenta and Olivia Ayano Moving into Nijisora The Blue Crystal and Cure Sky Cure Rose "Happy and shining, the Cure of creativity! Cure Rose!" 幸せで輝い、創造性のキュア！キュアローズ！ Shiawasede kagayai, sōzō-sei no kyua! Kyua Rōzu! is Etsuko's Pretty Cure alter ego. She holds the power of one of the Red Crystals. Etsuko transforms by saying, ''"Pretty Cure, Colorful Crystalize!". ''Her main attack is Red Rainbow Burst, which she performs with her Crystal. Powers and Abilities Relationships Teammates Allies Friends Rivals Etymology Trivia Gallery Category:Color Cutie Pretty Cure! Category:Color Cutie Pretty Cure! characters Category:Cures Category:DaisyandMangaForever Category:Red Cures